Yugioh VRAINS: Season 4 Files
by Karnia Queen
Summary: Inspired by Scififan599's Hidden Memories Profiles. These are profiles for my Season 4 OCs that I want to write about. If I find time, and get inspired for it I will try and write my season 4. I would love some comments/suggestions.
1. File Sheet

Hey everyone. Long time no see. I have finally been able to get back on a computer but it will only be for a short while. My computer has had viruses gallor and its going to be May or so until I can get it fixed. Anyway I wanted to do this after I saw Scififan599's Hidden Memories Profiles. As I don't have the resources, time and energy to write my Season 4 of Yu-gi-oh Vrains, I thought I would do this. I would love some feed back and/or suggestions if you have any. Don't except normal updates.

* * *

_**Sol Technologies Server**_

**VRAINS Profile #**

Basics

Real name:

Avatar name:

Age:

Gender:

Online Status

Areas of Appearances:

Average Hour per Day Online:

Dueling

Dueling Level:

Deck Archtype:

Deck Attributes:

Speed Duel Skill:

Duels Participated In:

Duel Tournaments Participated In:

Backstory

Enter Here

Notes

Enter Here


	2. File 3568476- Divine

This File is for my main OC for season 4. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Sol Technologies Server**_

**VRAINS Profile #3568476**

Basics

Real name:Unknown

Avatar name: Divine

Age: Unknown

Gender:Unknown

Online Status

Areas of Appearances: Floating Islands

Average Hour per Day Online:10.62 hours

Dueling

Dueling Level:8.92

Deck Archetype Powered

Deck Attributes:Divine

Speed Duel Skill:Divine Power- _Once per duel, during either players turn, one Divine Attribute monster gains 500 atk and cannot be destroyed by battle or effects until the end phase. That monster also doesn't take battle damage._

Duels Participated In: WIP

Duel Tournaments Participated In: 0

Backstory

Not much is know at this time. Through bits of information from our security measures on the Vrains server, it is believed that Divine has suffered something similar to the Lost Incident. It also seems she is trying to stop someone from doing it to others.

Notes

It is possible Divine has an Ignis.

Divine has a partner named Seina.

It is unknown how Divine received her Cyberse and divine deck.


	3. File 3568498- Seina

_**Sol Technologies Server**_

**VRAINS Profile**** #3568498**

Basics

Real name: Unknown

Avatar name: Seina

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Online Status

Areas of Appearances: Main Square, Floating Islands

Average Hour per Day Online: 15.78 Hours

Dueling

Dueling Level: Unknown

Deck Archtype: Unknown

Deck Attributes: Unknown

Speed Duel Skill:Unknown

Duels Participated In:Unknown

Duel Tournaments Participated In: 0

Backstory

Unknown

Notes

-Partner of Divine

-Doesn't seem to duel

-Mostly reconesense and information gathering

\- Suspected Hacker

* * *

I am quickly putting this one out so I hope it isn't too bad.

-Thanks for the feed back Romadrox. I guess these are a little too short. I just don't want to spoil anything if I do write this, but to answer the question...

I was asking for help on maybe some suggestions on the characters of a whole. I sort of wanted to do this from SOL Tec point of view but because they know so little about my characters I guess that isn't going to work as I thought it was going too. I'll sleep on it tonight as see what I can change around so I don't spoil but get the feedback and suggestions I need.

I will give you this though, its sort of the first episode, introduction, summary.

Season 4 takes place 6 months after Playmaker defeats AI ( 3 months after the end). As Playmaker is searching for AI in the space of Vrains an alert from SOL Tecnologies is picked up. Blue Maiden, who is helping her brother, Zaizen who finds this alert peculiar, Emma who hacks the system and is interested in the alert and Playmaker whos Link Sense draws him there finds Divine defeat a new lacky. As Playmaker tries to deduce why his Link Sense drew him there it is apparent Divine is looking for infromation. After a confrontation on it Divine says that Playmaker nor anybody affected by the original Lost Incident needs to reopen the closing scars. This immediately perks everyone's interest. After bouncing back and forth it gets no where. As Playmaker is about to challenge Divine to a duel Serina comes along to pass along infromation that she has found. This causes both of them to log out leaving the others alone wondering what happened.

Within the shadows a new group is trying to restart Dr. Kogami's Lost Incident and Divine is intent to stop it. They have already taken so much from her.


	4. Update-NewFile

Hello everyone. I'm back again. After some collaboration with HunterHQ I have been able to mold my story into a more solid form. So shoutout to him. While I do that and everything I thought I could still post these as more collaboration leads to greater ideas. Anyway I decided not to duel a Sol Tecnologies data base but files from Divine's files. So here is an other file template.

————————————-

Folder location

File #

**Basics**

Real name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Occupation:

Area of residency:

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID:

Online Personality:

Avatar Apperance:

Frecuent Locations:

**Deck**

Name:

Arctype(s):

Attribute(s):

Summoning Methods:

Deck Ace(s):

Type of deck: (Power, weaken, heal, damage, destroy, Trap, re-direct, stall, Quick Summon, Direct, or Effect)

**Dueling **

Duel Record:

Skill:

Strategies:

Most used card(s):

Theat Level:

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

•

•

•

Weaknesses

•

•

•

**Skills**

•

•

•

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

•

•

•

Enemies

•

•

•

**Backstory **

——

**Notes**

——


	5. NewFile:Divine

Hello everyone. I'm back again. After some collaboration with HunterHQ I have been able to mold my story into a more solid form. So shoutout to him. While I do that and everything I thought I could still post these as more collaboration leads to greater ideas. Anyway I decided not to duel a Sol Tecnologies data base but files from Divine's files. So here is an other file template.

————————————-

Folder location: VRAINS - Duelists - Dreamers

File # 228420

**Basics**

Real name: Classified

Gender: Female

Age: 16-21

Appearance: Classified

Occupation: Classified

Area of residency: Den City

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID: Divine

Online Personality: Cool headed, determined, kind

Avatar Apperance:

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Long, straight. Braid on the left. Hair is gold while the three braid strands are white, gold and dark gold.

Suit: Light Gold suit that goes to her boots and a little bit bast the elbows. Dark gold chest plate that ends mid waist, stretches to the neck. The breastplate also has three white rivets at the end. A white mark appears in the suit on the left shoulder. Both lower shoulders have two white pieces along with the white pieces of armor before and after the elbows. Boots are mid leg. They are dark gold with white on the top. The boots also have three small gold circlet rings that sit on them front of the boots. On the waist is a dark gold stash which hides where a dark gold 'skirt' comes out to the back of the knees. The outer side of the 'skirt' is borderlines in white. A chocker has the jappense symbol for divine. In the hair sits a dark gold metal crown like helm. White fingerless Glover are on both hands while.On the left hand is and gold and white duel disk and a gold ring on the middle finger.

Frecuent Locations: Floating Islands

**Deck**

Name: Noble Powered

Arctype(s): Cyberse, Warrior

Attribute(s): Divine

Summoning Methods: Link

Deck Ace(s): Noble Powered Godess, Noble Powered Princess, Noble Powered Circut Divinity

Type of deck: Quick summon, Power

**Dueling **

Duel Record: WIP

Skill:Divine Power- _Once per duel, during either players turn, one Divine Attribute monster gains 500 atk and cannot be destroyed by battle or effects until the end phase. That monster also doesn't take battle damage._

Strategies: Quick summoning for big/ multiple link summons

Most used card(s): Nobled Power Pharohess, Noble Powered Quick Fuse, Noble Powered Wire Walker.

Theat Level: 7.93

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

• Kind

• Focused

• Smart

Neutral

• Stubborn

• Protective

• Sturn/Serious

Weaknesses

• Closed off

• Emotional venerable if pushed the wrong way

• Caught by surprise

**Skills**

• Excelt duel board rider

• Quick reflexes both physically and mentally

• Not a skilled hacker but knows her way around a firewall

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

• Seina

• Playmaker

• Soulburner

• Blue Maiden

• Blue Angel

• Unknown

• Zaizen

•Ghost Gal

• Blood Shepard

Accuantices

• Revolver

• Specter

Enemies

• Kidnappers (name WIP)

•

•

**Backstory **

Divine is the victim of the a second lost incident to create the Divine Ignis, something that was in Dr.Kogami's future plans. Divine and one other was kidnapped for a year and a half to create the Divine Ignis. After the labs caught fire Divine and the other victim was lead out and escaped but not unharmed. Divine knows the ones that kidnapped her are going to try again and she has every reason to try and stop it.

**Notes**

\- Used to be called 'Godess' by her kidnappers while her friend was called 'Princess'.


	6. NewFile:Seina

I'm back. Here is Seina's second profile. I hope you enjoy

————————————-

Folder location: VRAINS- Support - Dreamers

File #3568498

**Basics**

Real name: Seina

Gender: Female

Age: Classified

Appearance: Classified

Occupation: Classified

Area of residency: Den City

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID: Seina

Online Personality: Stubborn, coolheaded and playful. She is very smart and has quite the skill for predicting outcomes and surprises.

Avatar Apperance: A white short ponytail with a gold streak on the left and dark yellow streak on the right. Gold narrow eyes. A pair of white jeans, gold shirt and black boots. Over the shirt is a black overcoat with 5 buttons but they are never buttoned up.

Frecuent Locations: Main Square, Floating Islands

**Deck**

Name: Unknown

Arctype(s): Unknown

Attribute(s): Unknown

Summoning Methods: Unknown

Deck Ace(s): Unknown

Type of deck: Unknown

**Dueling **

Duel Record: None

Skill: Unknown

Strategies:Unknown

Most used card(s): Unknown

Theat Level:Unknown

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

• Calm/Collected

• Adaptable to situations

•

Weaknesses

• Overconifdent

• Hates being wrong

•

**Skills**

• Hacking/Anything computer related

• Calculations

•

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

• Divine

• Playmaker

• Soulburner

• Blue Maiden

• Blue Angel

• Unnamed

•Ghost Gal

• Blood Shepard

• Ai

Aquanntices

• Revolver

•Specter

• Zaizen

Enemies

• WIP

• WIP

• WIP

**Backstory **

Early part is classified. Divine and Seina meet each other officially a few months ago. They decided to fight against the group trying to restart the Hanoi projects.

**Notes**

Though she doesn't duel often she is quite skilled at the game.

——————————————

I am sorry on the long wait. I am currently enrolled in some heavy duty classes and I have been working on my first job for a month now. I usually go straight from school to work where I am closing most nights. When I'm not at work and I am doing school work.

Sorry for the rant. I hope enjoyed and I am going to try and get a new OC's profile out soon.


	7. File 6847593- Mystery

I'm not dead, just really really swamped. Thank you Hunter for keeping me motivated. I surly hope I can start writing soon.

————————————-

Folder location: VRAINS - Duelists - Dreamers

File # 6847593

**Basics**

Real name: Classified

Gender: Female

Age: Classified

Appearance: Classified

Occupation: Classified

Area of residency: Den City

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID: Mystery

Online Personality: Energetic, funny, not-so-serious, and loud.

Avatar Apperance: Gold jumpsuit to wrists and ankles. Black boots to the middle of the calf and black fingerless gloves. A black hooded cape over her shoulders and a gold duel disk on her arm. She has short grey hair and turquoise eyes.

Frecuent Locations: Anywhere

**Deck**

Name: Celestrial Myriad

Arctype(s): Cyburse, Dragon,and Beast-Warrior.

Attribute(s): Divine

Summoning Methods: Link

Deck Ace(s): Celestrial Myriad Queen, Celestrial Myriad Golden Dragon, and Celestrial Myriad Yinglong.

Type of deck: Power, de-power and destroy

**Dueling **

Duel Record: WIP

Skill: Celestrial Battleground - Pick one divine monster on the field and one other monsters. The divine monsters gains 100atk and def while the other monster losses 100atk and def, for every card in your opponent's graveyard and banished zone.

Strategies: Destroy opponents cards before they can be used against her. Monsters gain attack to over power.

Most used card(s): Celestrial Myriad 4-headed Hydra, Celestrial Myriad Sun Drake, and Celestrial Myriad Werewolf.

Theat Level: 7.23

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

• Outgoing

•Cheery

•Positive

Weaknesses

• Loud

•Can Get Annoying

• Little Focus

**Skills**

• Hacker

• Very knowledgeable

• Resourceful

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

• Divine

• Playmaker

• Soulburner

• Blue Maiden

• Blue Angel

• Unnamed

•Ghost Gal

• Blood Shepard

• Ai

Aquanntices

• Revolver

•Specter

• Zaizen

Enemies

• WIP

• WIP

•WIP

**Backstory **

Mystery is the second half of the Divine Ignis. During Divine and Mystery's escape from their lost incident, Mystery was critically injured. During that time Divine and their Ignis took to stopping there kidnappers. Upon Mystery's getting better, she decided to do the same thing her 'sisters' were doing, even against both of there wishes. She now fights with Divine and Seina to stop the project they were tested for.

**Notes**

\- AI came up with Mystery's name. Upon talking to Divine AI joked that she was a Divine Mystery. After hearing this while struggling with her avatar name she decided on Mystery.

-Was called 'Princess' during the incident


	8. File212750-SilverSterling

Here is an OC with an actually name. Just trying to keep things out here. Enjoy!

————————————-

Folder location: VRAINS - Amature - Dreamers

File # 212750

**Basics**

Real name: Kikuri Amay

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance:

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black with three gold stripes all the way down. Straight and to the shoulder blades.

Outfit: Gold shirt with a white built in undershirt with two buttons. Blue jeans and black shoes. There is usually a pink jacket tied around her waist. Gold ring on middle left finger.

Personality: Shy, kind, anti-social.

Occupation: Student

Area of residency: Den City

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID: Silver Sterling

Online Personality: Confident, kind, outgoing

Avatar Apperance:

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Dark grey/silver hair with white diamonds in it. Long braided pony tail.

Suit: Silver dress top and silver leggings. The top is a V cut with sleeves extending a little bit pas the shoulders. The top starts marking ruffles around end of the diaphragm (top of waist) and ends at the bottom of the top. The top ends past the waist up front but it slowly goes down ending around the back of knee in the back. The silver leggings end at the ankles. Silver wears white flats with long fingerless gloves extending past her elbows. A silver ring sits on her middle finger (like in real life). White and silver duel disk on the left arm.

Frecuent Locations: Data Storm Waves, Data Storm challenge, Floating Islands.

**Deck**

Name: Star Allied

Arctype(s): All

Attribute(s): All

Summoning Methods: Link

Deck Ace(s): Star Allied Creator

Type of deck: Direct damage, protection, life points

**Dueling **

Duel Record: 22:13:1 (36 total)

Skill: Constellations- Can activate once per duel. During your main phase after you can send two Star Allied cards with the same attributes to the graveyard, you can summon a link 3 or lower Star Allied Link monster from the graveyard. You can also summon one Star Allied monster from the graveyard in defense position with its effects negated as long as it isn't one of the two cards sent to the graveyard to activate this effect.

Strategies: Quick summoning for so multiple monster can attack.

Most used card(s): Star Allied Gazer, Star Allied Mapper, and Star Allied Follower

Theat Level: 5.62

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

• Kind

• Compasioante

• Smart/Tactile

Neutral

• Stubborn

• Easy-going

Weaknesses

• Too kind

• Slow sometimes

• Predectable

**Skills**

• Advanced duel board rider

• VRAINS expert

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

• Panda-Chan

• Divine

• Seina

• Crimsion

• Madam Heat

Accuantices

• Playmaker

• Soulburner

•Blue Maiden

•Blue Angel

Enemies

• None

**Backstory **

Kikuri is the oldest, and youngest of her family having a twin sister named Toya. They have been dueling casually since they were 10. Kikuri and Toyua moved to America for 3 years during 9th (8th grade) and 11th year (10th grade). Kikuri is smart and knows almost a little bit of everything but knows a lot about mind and body (medicine stuff). She always tries to help people out.

Kikuri has been raised by her dad as her mother died shortly after being born. Her father is Dr. Amay, a brilliant engineer.

**Notes**

\- Knows English

\- Acts like a mother to her twin sister


	9. File212778-Panda-chan

I introduced some new names last file so here are some more files for your viewing pleaser. I just hope Divine doesn't realized I've hacked her system.

—-

Folder location: VRAINS - Amature - Dreamers

File # 212778

**Basics**

Real name: Toyua Amay

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance:

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black with three gold stripes all the way down. Straight hair which barely passes her chin. Not a Bob

Outfit: Aqua blue blouse with a light green vest and dark kaki compries. Gold ring on middle right finger.

Personality: Loud, fun loving and outgoing.

Occupation: Student

Area of residency: Den City

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID: Panda-chan

Online Personality: Confident, kind, outgoing

Avatar Apperance:

Eyes: Emerald Green

Hair: Black with two buns on top of the head. A head band also sits on top with two band ears attach that line up with the buns.

Suit: A traditional Japanese top and pants, both of which that are mainly black with white detailing. A white duel disk with some green and black sits on her right arm.

Frecuent Locations: Event Board, VRAINS Main Square

**Deck**

Name: Bamboo Eater

Arctype(s): Beast, Beast-Warrior

Attribute(s): Earth

Summoning Methods: Link

Deck Ace(s): Ying Yang, the bamboo eater

Type of deck: Defence, effect damage

**Dueling **

Duel Record: 13:11:0 (24 total)

Skill: Lazy Giants: Choose one Bamaboo Eater Link mister on the field, it gains attack points equal to a Bamboo Eater monster in the graveyard. This effect ends at the end of your opponent's turn.

Strategies: Keep monsters in defence to minimize damage and defense points up to prevent attacks. Cause effect damage when opportune.

Most used card(s): Bamboo Eater Huaxiong, Bamboo Eater Zhuxiong, Bamboo Eater Xiongmao

Theat Level: 5.36

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

• Knowlageable

• Friendly/Caring

Neutral

• Stubborn

• Loud

Weaknesses

• Cocky

• Agervating

• Easily distracted

**Skills**

• Social/Vrains Event Expert

• Talk to anybody and get information

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

• Silver Sterling

• Divine

• Seina

• Mystery

Accuantices

• Playmaker

• Soulburner

•Blue Maiden

•Blue Angel

•Crimsion

•Madam Heat

Enemies

• None

**Backstory **

Toyua, while definitely being the more immature one of the sisters, has always stuck by her sister, usually dragging her out from a book or game. Toyua may not have Kikuri's book smarts but Toyua has had plenty of rumor and event knowledge. There as been more than one time Toyua has nearly gotten in trouble that her sister has had to pull her out off since she was little. A little while after coming back to Japan, Toyua got into a car accident.

**Notes**

\- Knows English

\- Favorite animal is pandas

-Paralyzed from the waist down.


	10. File 246942- Tempest Spirit

Folder location: VRAINS-Duelist-Dreamers

File #246942

**Basics**

Real name: Unknown

Gender: Female

Age:17-22

Appearance: Unknown

Occupation: Hacker

Area of residency: Unknown, assumed to be Den City

**Inside Vrains**

Online ID: Tempest Spirit

Online Personality: Silent, knowledgeable, very calm but also very tough. Can seem distant at times.

Avatar Apperance: Skin: Chocolate born skin

Hair: Long wavy hair with a pony tail flowing along side it, past the back. Bangs escape the pony tail on both sides. Green with white streaks flowing in it.

Outfit: Main white outfit with light green detailing along the front and back. The right sleeve flows to the elbow while the left is shorter. High green boots with blue detailing extends mid thigh.A green scavengers cape rests on the shoulders with blue, white and light green pixel/data like squares float around it. A blue deck belt sits across the waist with a blue and green duel disk is wrapped around the left arm.

Frequent Locations: Every where

**Deck**

Name:Gale-Air

Arctype(s): Wing-beast, Wyvern, and Cyburse

Attribute(s): Wind

Summoning Methods:Link

Deck Ace(s): Gale-Air Data Storm King, Gale Air Torrent Typhoon

Type of deck: See/destroy opponents cards, weaken, re-direct

**Dueling**

Duel Record: WIP

Skill: Data Gale- This skill can be activated during both players turn. After paying 500 life points destroy all set trap and spells cards in both players zone. For every card destroyed (up to three) add that many number Gale-Air cards from your graveyard or deck to your hand.

Data Storm- Gain access to a card from the data storm. Can only be activated when your life points are 1000 or less.

Strategies: Discover her opponents cards so she can destroy or strategist against them.

Most used card(s): Gale-air Data Wyvern, Gale-Air Wind Phoenix

Theat Level: 7.96

**Strengths/ Weaknesses**

Strengths

• Composed

• Knowledgeable

• Adaptable

Weaknesses

• Secretive

• Silent

**Skills**

• Hacker

• Can control the Data Storm

**Allies/Enemies**

Allies

• Playmaker

• Soulburner

•Blue Maiden

• UnNamed

•Divine

• Mystery

• Seina

• Ai

• Flame

•Aqua

•Windy

Enemies

• WIP

•

•

**Backstory**

Unknown. She seems to be the Wing Ignis, Windy's, partner. If true this means she survived the lost incident 10 years ago at a young age before getting hurt in a car accident a few years ago.

**Notes**

We are currently trying to figure out who she is.


End file.
